This describes our work in the program on Neurochemistry and Childhood Psychopathology. Progress in the five component areas is described, along with a brief summary of our plans for the coming year. The program is currently in its first year; funding began in March, 1985. The component sections of the program include: Core Facilities, Biochemical Regulation; Neurotransmitter Receptors; Narcolepsy and Clinical Neurochemistry.